Tsubaki Shinra
Summary Tsubaki Shinra is a reincarnated Devil and Sona Sitri's Queen. She was born in the Shinra Clan, which specialized in purifying evil spirits, but she had a trait that calls out to abnormal beings through her mirrors. Because of this, she became isolated as the other members wanted nothing to do with her. She eventually overcame this by becoming a Devil under Sona, which caused her mirror to become a Sacred Gear, titled 'Mirror Alice'. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-B Name: Tsubaki Shinra Origin: High School DxD Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Reincarnated Devil, Former Human, Sacred Gear Wielder, Member of DxD Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Magic, Flight, Longevity, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Master Naginata Wielder, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Damage Reflection, Enhanced Senses, Forcefield Creation, Elemental Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Creation (Devils can create things out of thin air depending on their imagination), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Devils retained their memories after Raynare wiped the memories of everyone who knew about her human disguise) | All previous abilities, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Fought against Kiba and managed to trade attacks with Xenovia. As the Queen of Sona's peerage, she should be stronger than the likes of Ruruko Nimura) | At least Wall level (Far stronger than her previous state) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Kiba. Dodged lightning from Akeno) | Massively Hypersonic (Much faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class (Traded blows with Kiba and Xenovia) | At least Wall Class Durability: Wall level | At least Wall level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range to several dozen meters Standard Equipment: A naginata and her Sacred Gear Intelligence: Tsubaki has shown to be skilled in close quarters combat, holding her own against the likes of Kiba and Xenovia, and has displayed a degree of proficiency in magic. Weaknesses: Holy / light based weaponry and abilities. Reverse shortens her lifespan and destroys her abilities. Mirror Alice cannot be used multiple times in quick succession without a brief cool-down period and she has to perform a certain amount of counterattacks with it to activate her Balance Breaker Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mirror Alice:' Tsubaki's Sacred Gear. It assumes the form of large ornamented mirrors that return double the impact and damage back at those who destroy them. However, it cannot be used more than once until a small period of time has elapsed. *'Nostalgia Mad Tea Party:' Tsubaki's subspecies Balance Breaker. She creates numerous mirrors of varying shapes, sizes and colours, and summons demons with different abilities from them. At this point, she can only summon three. For the activation of this ability, she needs to have performed a certain number of counterattacks with Mirror Alice. **'Dormouse:' A demon that has the form of an enormous rat. It expels a gaseous substance from its mouth and forcibly puts off all the surrounding targets to sleep. **'March Rabbit:' A demon that has the form of a rabbit in a tailored suit. It jumps all over the battlefield, generating ripples on the ground in the process. The ripples influence the targets and forcibly cause them to become violent, inducing insane laughter and savage growls out of them, as they fight and riot among themselves. **'Mad Hatter:' A slender demon that wears a hat. It emits dazzling light from its eyes, causing those that make eye contact with it to hallucinate, entering a trance and becoming scared and frightened of unknown phenomenon. *'Reverse:' Tsubaki can change and alter the characteristics and effects of objects and abilities to the direct opposite of their intended purpose. Key: Volume 5 | Post Volume 23 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:High School DXD Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Teenagers Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Illusionists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Element Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Tier 9